A Tire Pressure Monitoring System, or TPMS, can perform real-time monitoring of a tire pressure, and provide warning for a low tire pressure or an overly high tire pressure. TPMS include direct TPMS and indirect TPMS. In indirect TPMS, tire speed changes are monitored through monitoring tire deformations (wheel rotating diameter). Then tire deformations are described by tire pressure variations. In direct TPMS, pressure sensors monitor tire pressures directly. Tire deformations are kept under their limits through tire pressures controls. The ultimate goal for direct TPMS and indirect TPMS is to monitor tire deformations and keep them under limits. Tire pressure is an intermediate variable that describes tire deformation. Based on the current TPMS standards (FMVSS 133, GB/T 26149 and et. al.), TPMS should provide the real-time tire pressure and warning by means of sound or light when real-time tire pressure is below 75% of cold tire pressure or above 125% of it.